Perditus
Perditus is the vehicle pilot Glatorian of Vulcanus, and a possible successor to Ackar. Early Life During the Core War, he fought alongside Kijori, one day the two fought against Ackar and Malum at a waterfall. He held his own against Ackar, but the two opponents went over the side in order to evade Perditus and Kijori. He later joined Vastus's squad and began to murder innocents under orders of the Elemental Lords. Later in the war, Perditus was the warrior that a group of soldiers on the other side came to, requesting that Vastus become a prisoner of his own people. Perditus eventually agreed-being higher ranked at this time than Vastus-and the emerald warrior was imprisoned. Bara Magna After the Shattering, Perditus found his way to Vulcanus where others of his tribe had gathered. He joined as one of their Glatorian and later worked his way up, using his skill as a pilot to secure himself a vehicle pilot's position. Despite this, he was still a formidable warrior in the arena, but turned down his positions when offered. Years later, he was present with the other Glatorian of the village and Mata Nui when Raanu announced the double battle against Tarix and Vastus. Perditus volunteered to take any actual combat position needed of him should Ackar not handle the fight very well and be out of commission. He then departed with the others. Perditus was later present at Crotesius's execution. During the tournament, he was present in the stands, waiting for the last arrivals. He later gave everyone he could from his tribe advice. Perditus later fought Ackar in the tournament, and was eliminated. After this, he joined the battle against the Skrall within the walls, and later returned to his home village. He later joined Mata Nui, Calif, Tarix and Ackar in Iconox, fighting a handful of Baterra. In the end, they destroyed the machines and saved the village. Holy Spherus Magna Empire After the Bone Hunters launched a new attack on Vulcanus under the orders of the Holy Spherus Magna Empire, Perditus and his Thornatus were part of the defense, leading the warriors alongside Crotesius. He threatened Cruor, telling him to leave, or die. He continued to battle the Bone Hunters until they were forced to flee. Perditus helped to make up the ranks of Tarix’s forces. He helped to save Calif and fight against the Empire forces. As he continued through the battle, he and Calif soon came up to Magnus, about to fight him in a two-on-one battle. Before they started, the two Glatorian started to argue, unsure of what to do. In the ensuing argument, Magnus just attacked, forcing them to act. Calif and Perditus dodged the attacks from Magnus, and used their weapons against him, not that they did anything. They argued, questioning what they should do. When they questioned him how he could have killed any Skrall, he revealed his magnetic bolt cannon and used it against the two. Perditus said that he used one in the past, always vehicle mounted. Magnus told him that a true warrior would use a handheld cannon and take the weight, rather than using a vehicle as a mount. He attacked Perditus, who dodged. His claw managed to smash into Perditus's chest, however, bringing the Fire Tribe warrior down. Perditus told Calif to run, but Calif wouldn't leave him behind. Calif tried to fend Magnus off, but his armor was too thick. They managed to get a hold of the chain of the claw in Perditus's chest, and bring the firearm off target, making them able to at least anger Magnus. In his rage, Magnus continued to attack, but the two managed to attack his legs, evading his attacks. Calif and Perditus started to unload their supply of Thornax. Calif commented that he wasn't good with the weapons, and gave the fruits to Perditus. He unloaded a few of them, taking steel off of his foe's sword. The explosions were unable to take care of the black armored warrior, and only angered him even more. Tarix soon arrived to help the others. He cut Magnus's legs open, through some miracle. In his confusion, Magnus collapsed. Calif plunged his weapon into his back, and was followed by Tarix. As Magnus started to lose consciousness, Perditus fired a Thornax into him, killing him in the explosion. Perditus noticed some movement behind Magnus, but ignored it. The Glatorian started to flee the area. During their flight, the Elemental Lords rose up above the deceased Magnus, watching the three flee. The Lord of Ice used his power to stop the Glatorian, while the Lord of Fire was about to burn them to death. Gresh was able to leap in and save them with a Heaven's Disaster to negate the attack the Lord used. The four Glatorian fled, rather than stay and fight a losing battle. Abilities and Traits Perditus is an isolated man, preferring to spend more time with his vehicle than anything else. He is very skilled and a quick thinker while driving. He can apply his expertise to the field, but prefers not to fight, despite being a great candidate to replace Ackar, should the day come. Weapons Perditus used a dagger during the Core War. He currently uses a naginata more than often, and uses his modified Thornatus.